


Опасные связи

by patricus



Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [7]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricus/pseuds/patricus
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Barrayar 2020Краткое содержание: Двойное свидание – это, когда ты идешь на общую встречу со своей девушкой, а твой любовник – с твоей невестой. Но и во время свидания барраярцам следует помнить, что оружием в руках цетагандийского военного может оказаться что угодно. Даже размер этих самых рук.Примечание: постканон, продолжает линию событий фиков"Разум и чувства","Портрет художника в юности"и"Lovers in arms". Название отсылает к эпистолярному роману П. А. Ф. Шодерло де Лакло – военного, политика, изобретателя и артиллериста, досконально изучившего искусство плетения интриг и соблазна.
Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666858
Kudos: 8





	Опасные связи

– Ой-ой… Ребята, кажется, меня трахают.  
  
От неожиданности Форбреттен капнула на штаны мороженым. Акане с самого начала отнесся к идее двойного свидания со скепсисом, но к такому повороту не был готов даже он.  
  
– Вы там вирт, что ли, себе подключили?! – накинулся он на свою невесту.  
  
– Да, подключили, – лениво протянула та, роясь в своем планшете. – В отличие от некоторых, я на службе. И не могу позволить себе удовлетворять барраярскую ненасытность двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
  
– Черные Небеса! Алекс! Мы с тобой каждый день видимся. Тебе мало?!  
  
Алекс зажмурился, сморщив нос, и с заметным усилием проговорил:  
  
– Не обижайся, но с девушкой – это совсем другое.  
  
– Так, не поняла, – решила вклиниться Эльза. – А я что? Не девушка?  
  
– Ребята… – продолжая жмуриться, Алекс умоляющим жестом попросил их заткнуться.  
  
– Сестра, обещаю! Я подарю вам на свадьбу хороший страпон, – не отрываясь от комма, предупредила всех Фенн Рин. – Это лучший способ заставить мужчину относиться к тебе серьезно.  
  
– И что? – проигнорировал это ее замечание Акане. – Ты хочешь сказать, вас взломали?  
  
– Исключено, – мрачно ответила та. – Новейшая разработка с надежной системой шифрования. Да и кому, кроме нас, нужна эта задница?  
  
– Я бы попросил… – еще раз сделал усилие Алекс. – Ау!.. Вот это хорошо было…  
  
Все уважительно замолчали.  
  
– Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, наконец, принцип действия? – не выдержала Эльза.  
  
– Ну, там такая… мазь, типа… а-а-а… с микроэлементами, – послушно простонал в ответ будущий муж.  
  
– Это приемник как мазь выглядит. А на столе у моей госпожи, надо думать, стоит манипулятор, повторяющий анатомические особенности… – и Акане указал жестом на блаженно закусившего губу Алекса. – Не знал, что свет очей моих – такая фетишистка. Хуже бетанцев, честное слово!  
  
– Как? – взглянула на него та с нескрываемым интересом. – Господин моего сердца не хочет заполучить уникальный голо-гелевый слепок в свою коллекцию лингамов?  
  
– Ай-ай-ай-ай… – запрокинув голову, прошептал Алекс.  
  
– Да что ж это за сволочь такая?! – опять не выдержал Акане.  
  
– Кто-то из своих, – заключила «фетишистка», продемонстрировав черный экран планшета. – Камеры отключены, сигнала о взломе не поступало.  
  
– Бр-р-р, – Алекс закрыл лицо руками. – Меня оставили в покое, и что я могу сказать? Длинные пальцы с виртуозно развитой мелкой моторикой. Музыкант, художник, программист или настройщик гиперчувствительного оборудования.  
  
Все озадаченно замолчали.  
  
– Это ты изнутри определил? – на всякий случай переспросила Эльза.  
  
Слегка покраснев, Алекс кивнул. Потом, слегка приоткрыв глаза, указал обеими руками на цетагандийцев:  
  
– Вы это по-разному делаете.  
  
– О!.. – игриво толкнул Эльзу плечом Акане, кивнув в сторону своей невесты. – Сразу видно, кто потребительски относится к музыке и прогуливал в школе каллиграфию.  
  
– Я – женщина, – огрызнулась та. – И работаю головой, а не руками!  
  
– Значит, это мужчина? – попыталась вернуть разговор в конструктивное русло Эльза.  
  
– Да, – продолжая массировать пальцами закрытые веки, подтвердил Алекс. – И судя по глубине проникновения, довольно крупный и очень высокого роста.  
  
Гемы переглянулись, Фенн Рин нахмурилась.  
  
– Не поняла, – удивилась Эльза.  
  
– Ну, по размеру пальцев, в отличие от члена, – принялся объяснять Алекс, – можно примерно оценить размер ладони, и соответственно, рост. У цетагандийцев пропорции скелета не могут быть дисгармоничными... Уау!... Вот это глотка!.. Ребята, простите меня… но кажется, это лучший минет в моей жизни…  
  
– Нет, я когда-нибудь его убью! – снова взвился Акане.  
  
– И с кем же тогда мой властелин будет ругаться в Форбуке о значении нашей цивилизаторской миссии? – не выпуская из рук планшета, поинтересовалась его невеста.  
  
– А то я не найду с кем ругаться в сети!  
  
– Из специалистов по военной истории, знающих галактическую историографию?  
  
– Знающих галактическую историографию и презирающих работу в барраярских архивах?! Да, таких остолопов еще поискать!  
  
– А я о чем? Нам всем выгодно существование этого человека.  
  
– Так, я опять одна не понимаю, о ком речь? – напомнила о себе Эльза.  
  
– Военный атташе… – изогнув шею, прошептал Алекс.  
  
– Лейтенант Воргантис?! – не поверила она ушам. – Этот громила?  
  
– Кто он по специальности? – спросил у невесты Акане.  
  
– Как раз смотрю на сайте посольства, никогда лично не интересовалась. Написано, что космическая артиллерия. Высшая Военная академия Кси Кита.  
  
– Ну, да, – вздохнул Акане. – Это все объясняет. И мелкую моторику, и развитые артикуляторные органы. У них датчики крепятся под нижнюю челюсть, – повернулся он к Эльзе. – Наводчик передает часть данных движениями языка – параллельно с ручным вводом. Для скорости и чтоб сложнее было перехватить координаты цели.  
  
– О, да! – опять шумно вздохнул Алекс. – Артикуляторные органы… Кто бы мог подумать!.. Стоп, – внезапно открыл он глаза. – А вот это уже интересно. Кажется, это шифр.  
  
Все молча уставились на середину стола, где среди вазочек из-под мороженого Алекс то водил, то легонько стукал кончиком пальца по черенку ложки. Три касания, три скольжения пальцем, снова три касания.  
  
– Вот это да! – восхищенно присвистнул Акане.  
  
– Фу, какая архаика! – скривилась Фенн.  
  
– «S», «o», «s»... «Save our spirits»? – удивилась Эльза. – Это же обычная азбука Морзе!  
  
– И ты знаешь все значения наизусть?  
  
– Конечно.  
  
На всякий случай Фенн Рин навела на палец Алекса камеру, а Эльза, достав из кармана огрызок карандаша, принялась записывать слова на обрывке пласт-бумаги. И вот что у них получилось: «Срочно передайте Аллегре! Пусть выйдет на связь с Табором. На императора готовится покушение. Мы не хотим обострения отношений. Делаем все возможное, чтобы предотвратить». Через какое-то время послание повторилось с точностью до буквы. После чего Алекс, еще раз зажмурившись, издал шепотом очередное «А-а-а…», и все кончилось.  
  
– И что нам с этим делать? – спросил у барраярцев Акане. – А если это дезинформация?  
  
– Ну, это уже пусть специалисты разбираются, – вздохнул Алекс, сфотографировал написанную Эльзой записку и отправил ее сразу на три номера – своему отцу, дяде Грегору и дяде Дуву.  
  
  
***  
  
– Ну? – совершенно по-барраярски поинтересовался у них Акане, когда они, наконец, расселись вокруг чайного столика у него в комнате и выпили по первому символическому глотку.  
  
– Эта зараза украла у меня носок, – меланхолично поделилась с ними Фенн Рин.  
  
– Мне с ним поговорить? – насупился ее жених.  
  
– Не надо. Я уже накапала ему в кальян слабительного.  
  
Акане аж передернуло. «Как ты с ней общаешься?» – беззвучно спросил он Алекса.  
  
– Я все слышу, – не отрываясь от планшета, сообщила Фенн.  
  
Алекс с улыбкой погладил ее по голове:  
  
– А мне не удалось убедить отца, что я знаю азбуку Морзе. Да и дядя Дув сразу узнал Эльзин почерк.  
  
– В результате мне пришлось ездить в СБ, – продолжила за него Форбреттен. – И давать подписку о неразглашении. И там меня спросили, как я отношусь к тому, что мой жених занимается сексом на расстоянии с другой женщиной.  
  
– Странно, – продолжая чесать за ухом Фенн, удивился Алекс. – Я же им уже несколько раз объяснял, что такое полиаморные отношения.  
  
– Ну, мужчине, видимо, можно иметь связи на стороне, а на меня все там смотрели, как на обманутую дуру. В результате я сказала как есть. Что я – за, а мой любовник – против. Потому что он сторонник нравственности и не любит новые секс-игрушки, начиная с 2828 года выпуска, если только они не каменные и не из ценных пород дерева.  
  
Акане опять насупился, потом шумно вздохнул:  
  
– Эльза, я не против никаких секс-игрушек. Если тебе хочется попробовать этот вирт, я закажу. Просто я беспокоюсь за Фенн. Если у нее не будет повода встречаться с Алексом вживую хотя бы для секса, то она вообще из сети вылезать не будет.  
  
– Тебя сильно напрягает, когда я в сети? – приподняла та голову от планшета и посмотрела на Алекса.  
  
– Нет, – с улыбкой ответил тот, продолжая все так же чесать ее за ухом.  
  
– Вот видишь, все хорошо! – сказала Эльза Акане, чмокнув его в нос.  
  
– Тем более что все закончилось, – продолжал Алекс. – Меня попросили отдать всю банку этой замазки. Теперь она находится в распоряжении нашей контрразведки как экстренное средство связи с Табором. Оказалось, что один из аутских принцев, я не очень понял, кто именно, сколотил заговор. И одной из его затей было дестабилизировать отношения с нами, чтобы отвлечь внимание военных от дворцовых интриг. И кажется, на Комарре действительно готовили покушение. У него оказались свои люди в посольстве, за Табором и всеми верными Флетчиру людьми следили. Так что сами они не могли выйти на связь с Аллегре, не привлекая внимания. А тут твой виртуальный оппонент внезапно проявил смекалку. Якобы в надежде насладиться запахом Фенн в ее отсутствие, пробрался в ее комнаты и воспользовался системой связи, которую никто не думал отслеживать.  
  
– То есть теперь Табор будет виртуально облизывать задницу Аллегре?  
  
– Ну, или кого они там назначат у себя связным, – рассмеялся Алекс. – Меня больше прикалывает, что Воргантис будет в тайне от меня развлекаться с репликой моего члена.  
  
– Н-да… По счастью, я этого никогда не увижу.  
  
– А мне жаль! – снова оторвавшись от планшета, мечтательно произнесла Фенн.  
  
Какое-то время, глядя на них, Эльза с Акане пытались придумать что-нибудь остроумное, но потом, признав поражение, притянули друг друга в объятья и попросту рассмеялись.


End file.
